bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Schwarz Vorherrschaft
fell because of their inability to carry the weight of the race on their shoulders. They believed that resorting to cheap tricks was the way to beat the . If you continue to act like a fool, you will end just like them. I no longer fight alongside you. So, prepare to die here and now. Collapse, and drown in a perpetual nightmare.| Schwarz to Ginya Shōkan}} Schwarz Vorherrschaft (黒至上, Shuwarutsu Vorherrschaft; German for "Black Supremacy") also known as Johan (ヨハン, Yohan), is a member of Mond Ritter, serving as "Mond Ritter N, The Nightmare". His powers and abilities have earned him the nickname "Ganymede", which is said to be the largest moon in the solar system, and is the only known moon to have a magnetic field. He is the friendly rival of Mukei Tsuki, and the brother of Weiße Vorherrschaft. Appearance As the highest ranking member of the current Mond Ritter, Schwarz is not required to wear a uniform. So, taking that into account, his appearance is much different then the rest of his comrades. His attire consists of a dark blue vest with a black tank top under it. The vest is equipped with various buckles and straps that branch across his chest and back, giving it a Gothic appearance. The neck of the tank top is similar to that of a turtle neck, but is not as thick. Covering each of his biceps is a single buckle-like band that resemble the ones tethered across his chest. A majority of his forearm is covered by black arm bands. The lower part of his attire consists of black trousers and four dark blue buckles that wrap around his thighs (two on each thigh). His boots are black, and are covered up by dark purple leg warmers. The leg warmers are covered at the top by his trousers, which are folded up to reveal dark blue trim. Branching off from his waist, connected to his vest, are two thick strands of cloth that are in the form of a snake tongue. Covering the spot in which it connects to his vest is a silver belt. His most prominent feature is his glowing yellow eyes, and the shaded area that seems to always be present on his face. His dark blue green hair protrudes out of his head in a backward and downward formation. Like his brother, a majority of his features make him blend in with the shadows. The reason behind this is completely unknown, but some seem to like it, especially the girls. Personality History Equipment *'Bankai Ensnaring Device': Under Construction *'Quincy Cross': Under Construction *' ' (魂を切り裂くもの, Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter"): Under Construction Powers and Abilities : Under Construction *' ': Under Construction **' ' (飛廉脚, "Flying Screen Step"): Under Construction **'Heiliges Feuer' (神聖滅火の手, Hairihhi Faia; German for "Holy Fire"): Under Construction **' ' (血装, Burūto; German for "Blood"): Under Construction Enhanced Senses: Under Construction Enhanced Prowess: Under Construction The Nightmare (ナイトメアー, Naitomeā): Unlike the Quincy that once occupied the branch of the , the Quincy that currently occupy the Mond Ritter branch have a set of skills much different from the ones possessed by previous Ritter. Schwarz is a prime example of their ability to execute unique skills in battle, seeing as his is the combination of two powers. The way he obtained this unique combination ability is unknown, yet many of the Mond Ritter are said to share this quality. His goes by the name of "The Nightmare", and utilizes the powers of "The Question" and "The Fear". This allows for him to pierce his opponent with his and manipulate the emotion of Fear inside of them, causing their ability to fight to dramatically decrease. However, this is not all his ability is capable of. Using the power of "The Question", he is capable of using that Fear that has manifested inside of his opponent to question their fighting ability. This usually takes the form of dark inner thoughts inside of their head, that constantly attacks and devours their consciousness. While not the most feared ability in all of the Mond Ritter, it is said to be the most affective. Schwarz comments on his own ability, saying that if he could ever face somebody it didn't work against, he would be having the fight of his life. Ironically, around the time he met Mukei Tsuki, this occurred. His ability showed no affect on the young Minus, and it caused him to question his own ability. However, after sticking around the Minus in order to learn how to get into his head, Schwarz came up with a new ability. The ability mimicked the "Inenryū" technique of Mukei, as it manipulates shadows with the characteristics of fire. How he accomplished this ability is unknown, but it is said to be more affective then piercing his opponent with his . However, Schwarz himself says that he still possesses that ability, just in case he is unable to engulf his opponent in shadows. He has also shown the ability to merge his shadows with his s in order to increase the effectiveness of his Fear Manipulation, this gives birth to pitch black weapons that easily distinguish his abilities from other Quincy's. Teenage Prodigy: Spirit Weapon Reishi Weapon Arsenal: Under Construction *'Reishi Thorns': Under Construction **'Fear Manipulation': Under Construction *'Reishi Shooters': Under Construction **'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢, Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrows"): Under Construction *'Reishi Throwing Knives': Under Construction **'Fear Manipulation': Under Construction *'Reishi Cannons': Under Construction Trivia *Schwarz shares the appearance and name with the "Yu-Gi-Oh GX" character Jesse Anderson. *The name Johan is a variation of the Hebrew name Yochanan, which means "God Is Gracious". *Despite not having the same October 8th birthday as a majority of the turning point characters, Schwarz is a "Libra". *Schwarz's favorite phrase is "Collapse, and drown in a Perpetual Nightmare". *According to the author, Schwarz is the only one of his creations that shares similarities with him. **Schwarz, despite his race and ethnicity, loves to listen to rap music. His favorite song is "Ground Up" by Domo Genesis. **His favorite food involves anything that can be cooked easily, preferably "Ramen Noodles". **He tends to curse more then need be, and has an incredibly hard time controlling the volume of his voice.